Akatsuki Turned Animal
by Jun Jin
Summary: The Akatsuki are turned into animals, are transported to another dimension AND end up getting adopted by the 17 year old pushover, Sunny. Not your average Akatsuki-are-turned-into-pets fic!


**Akatsuki Turned Animal**

***Jun Jin***

**Summary: The Akatsuki are turned into animals and end up getting adopted by the 17 year old pushover, Sunny. Not your average Akatsuki-are-turned-into-pets fic!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once. I do not own the Akatsuki, nor anything else except for the few OC's that I'll have in here. **

**Once again, another fic from me! I apparently just can't work on one at a time "^^ Well, hope y'all enjoy it! :)**

I had just woken up and glanced lazily at the clock on my bedside table. I frowned. '_They'll be gone within a few hours...'_

I sighed rejectedly. After all, I knew that this day had been approaching for weeks now. I had all the things I would need: food, clothes, school supplies, van, and a credit card for whenever and whatever. Not that I thought I would be using it.

It still didn't change the fact that I would be alone.

_**Flashback**_

One of my older friend's had just dropped me off, after going through the trouble of convincing the guys at the gate that I did, indeed, live in one of the prestigious homes that lined the area beyond.

You see, my parents were fairly wealthy, so we were able to afford one of these places. Unfortunately, because of this I didn't have much of a social life. In my eyes, it seemed as though everyone just _knew_ who lived where. So life at school was filled with stupid insults about how I was a "spoiled child" and a "snob."

I would disagree, but...I was too scared to stand up to those people. At school, and most places in general, I was a little timid mouse. Now that I think about it, that's probably why a lot of people consider me a snob; I'm too quiet.

However, I did have a few friends. Most of them were just starting their second year of college though, so I didn't talk to them much, since they were probably busy with schoolwork.

The only one I did often talk to was Nathaniel, who was about to turn 20 in a few months. He had short, curly brown hair that usually obscured his green eyes, and he was almost always wearing a tee-shirt with some rock band on it. In fact, he was the one that offered to drive me home today, much to my surprise.

I think he was sort of ticked once we reached the house though, but he said he wasn't mad at me.

"Those stupid officers just got me running late, is all."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I should have told you earlier that they were like that and tha-mhmm!"

"Hey," he said with his hand still over my mouth, "don't freak out, 'kay? Boss won't be too mad. Well," he reached over and pulled me into an hug, "gotta go. I'll talk to you later!"

I smiled as I left his truck. Nathaniel was always cheering me up and telling me it was okay whenever I was down.

Walking towards the front door, I gazed at the all too familiar site of home. A large two story home, coated with perfect amount of white, with perfect windows, with perfect planted flowers, and with perfectly cut grass, bushes, and trees.

I sighed. It was a lot to live up to-the perfection of it all.

I walked through the door, surprisingly seeing my parents sitting in the living room. '_Odd,' _I thought, _'they're usually not here until 5.' _

"Sunny," my father said after seeing me, "come on in. We have something to tell you."

I wearily went into the room, knowing that this would be a serious discussion. I sat down on one of the plush white chairs. "Okay...what is it that you needed to tell me?"

Mom looked at me sorrowfully, her eyes red. "You remember your Uncle Jason, right?" I nodded; of course I would remember Uncle Jay. I used to spend every summer with him until three years ago, when I was 14.

"W-well, he's...he's dying, sunshine."

I stared at her, shocked. Surely it wasn't _my_ Uncle Jay? The man who was crazy over health?

"W-when?" I managed to gasp out.

"The doctors say that, at most, he has a year and a half to live...but, sweetie, he needs someone to take care of him." She told me pointedly.

Oh.

_Oh._

"So...so you guys are going to leave me and take care of him, right?" I asked shakily.

"Don't say it like that." Mom moved to where I was sitting and kneeled to give me a hug. "We won't be leaving right away; one of his friend's is taking care of him for a few weeks until he has to go back to work, so we have time."

I nodded. "Yeah...we have time."

_**Flashback ends**_

I went downstairs, not bothering to change out of my pj's just yet, already knowing that my parents would most likely be in kitchen cooking breakfast. I was right.

Mom was in front of the stove, flipping pancakes and the sausage, while Dad was getting plates out. I sat in my usual place at the table, albeit begrudingly.

"Ah, I see Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to greet us with her presence!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I smiled a bit, glad that she was finally going back to how she used to act before she found out about her brother.

"Morning!" I replied, trying to sound happy. I apparently failed, considering the look Dad gave me.

Breakfast was quite...awkward, to say at least. No one wanted to talk, fearing that an argument might start. Well, that's how I felt, anyway. Mom apparently didn't fear it, considering she talked after a few minutes.

"Sweetie...after you get finished, get dressed, okay? Your father and I have a surprise for you!"

"Um, okay." I speedily ate the rest of my breakfast, then ran upstairs wanting to find out what the 'surprise' was. It wasn't often my parents got me something, especially something that they would deem as a surprise.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs and out the front door, figuring that my surprise wouldn't be in the house. Once again, I was right, as my parents were already waiting for me in their car.

"Come on!" Dad shouted, then honked the horn. I winced; that surely must have woken the neighbors up. "We don't have all day!"

"Coming!" I quickly ran towards the car, wondering exactly what my parents planned on being my surprise.


End file.
